


Day 6. Hypothermia

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angry Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, December prompt, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hypothermia, I Tried, I hate tagging, M/M, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Oh, look... I'm ontumblr.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Day 6. Hypothermia

Geralt growled under his breath, he told Jaskier to stay at the inn, but does the bard listen? No, no he does not. Now the Witcher found himself with Jaskier in his arms, the bard’s lips blue and heartbeat so slow even the Witcher could barely hear it, rushing back to town. Stupid fucking bard getting knocked into the stupid fucking lake just when it was cold enough to start freezing over.

He’d forgotten all about the werewolf head attached to his belt, kicking the door of the inn open and practically snarling at the owner when they made move to scold the Witcher for his manners. Plus the severed head.

Geralt rushed to their room, kicking and slamming the doors open and closed, making sure it was locked, before proceeding to strip the bard of his clothing. Looking around the room, Geralt could see that Jaskier had ordered a bath for him for when he returned and Geralt felt a small pang in his chest. Jaskier only wanted a peek, a look, then he’d come running right back to the inn as he’d never have left, ready and waiting to wash Geralt head to toe. 

Geralt snapped himself out of his thoughts when Jaskier made a low noise, quickly stripping the bard and taking him over to the bath. He dipped an elbow into the waters, lukewarm, and carefully lowered Jaskier into the bath and left his hands on the bard’s skin while casting Igni. The waters slowly heating up and Jaskier’s heart followed, slowly. Too slowly for Geralt’s liking. 

The Witcher pulled back from the bath, quickly stripping out of his armour before climbing into the bath with Jaskier, squeezing their bodies together. He cast Ingi again, feeling the waters get even hotter and sure enough, Jaskier began to shiver. Violently. Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier, rubbing the heated water into the bard’s skin. 

It felt like an eternity before Jaskier jolted to consciousness, looking around blearily until his eyes settled on Geralt.

“Gr’lt?” Jaskier slurred.

“I told you to stay at the inn,” Geralt growled, the tight coil of concern slowly ebbing away. “Why don’t you ever fucking listen?” He sighed heavily, dropping his head to Jaskier’s neck. 

The bard smiled dopily, leaning into Geralt and trying desperately to ignore the painful tall tell of the tingle that told him blood flow was returning to his digits. 

“Sleep, Jaskier,” Geralt ordered, “I will take care of you.”

Jaskier hm’ed, the sound making Geralt laugh as he was reminded too much of himself with the noise. He pulled Jaskier closer, held him tighter, continuing to rub warmth into Jaskier’s body, massaging every inch of his limbs and even doing his toes and fingers, especially his fingers. 

Jaskier was asleep in seconds, the warmth spreading through him a sweet song, lulling him to sleep. Before he went under, he swore he heard Geralt humming… 

“Toss a coin to your Witcher”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
